A Wella Story
by nataliq.trifonova.12
Summary: In this story will be a wedding. I hope you'll like this story. It's fantasy and romantic.
1. Meeting

*Rikki and Cleo are walking along the beach. Bella and Will too. By picking, they stop.*  
>"Hello! I'm Bella and this is my boyfriend Will." said Bella<br>"Nice to meet you! We're Cleo and Rikki." said Cleo  
>"Do you want to go to the cafe?" asked Rikki with smile on her face<br>"Of course!" Bella and Will answered  
>"That's a good idea, Rikki! Let's go!" said Cleo<br>*And they go to the cafe.*


	2. At the cafe

***Bella, Rikki, Cleo and Will are at the cafe***  
>"So, what would you like to drink?" asked Rikki<br>"A shake with pineapple and watermelon" said Bella  
>"I would like an orange juice" said Will<br>"I would like a hot chocolate." said Cleo  
>"Okay" said Rikki<br>***Rikki goes to the counter to order the drinks***  
><strong>*After Rikki brought the drinks she sat on her chair*<br>"**Girls, let's tomorrow to go to Mako. I have to tell you something" said Bella  
>"We have to tell you something, too, so that's a good idea!" exclaimed Cleo<br>"Okay! So see you tomorrow" said Rikki


	3. Showing the secret

***On the next day the girls are at Mako*  
><strong>"So, what's your secret, Bella?" asked Rikki  
>"My secret is related to water." exclaimed Bella<br>"Our too." said Cleo  
>"So, let's see." said Rikki<br>***The girls jump into the moon pool*  
>"<strong>Wow! You are mermaids too!" exclaimed Bella  
>"Yes" said Cleo and Rikki<br>"Better to go and tell Will" said Bella  
>"Good idea! Let's go!" said Cleo<br>***The girls are going to the cafe because Will is there***


	4. Telling Will about the secret

***The girls are going to the cafe to tell Will Rikki's and Cleo's secret***

"Will, I and Cleo have to show you something" exclaimed Rikki  
>"Okay" said Will<p>

***Rikki and Cleo are showing their powers.***

"Wow! And you are mermaids like Bella!" exclaimed Will  
>"Yes" said Cleo<br>"Don't worry! I can keep this secret." calmed Will  
>"Thank you!" said Rikki<br>"One day will be great to meet you with my sister Sophie" exclaimed Will  
>"Yes! It will be ok!" said Cleo<p>

***Bella and Will are hanging because Will wants to tell Bella something***

"Bella, do you want tonight to come at my home for dinner?" asked Will  
>"Of course" answer Bella<br>"What about 6 pm?" asked Will  
>"Of course! It will be great!" exclaimed Bella<br>"Okay! So we will see tonight." said Will


	5. At Will's house

***Bella arrived to Will's house and knocked on the door.***

When Will opened the door exclaimed "Welcome to Will's home, madam!"  
>"Thanks!" said Bella<p>

***Will grabbed Bella and brought her to the table. She was shocked because she never known that Will can cook very well. He prepared Bella's favourite meal.*  
><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Now for dessert" said Will<p>

***Will brought a cake which was with the form of heart. When Bella started to eat, she saw a little peace of paper at the middle. She took it, opened it and read with voice "Look down". When she looked down, Will was on one knee and he was holding a little box. In this box there was a ring***

"You are the love of my life. My sunsrise and sunset. My beginning and my end. Bella Rose Hartley, will you marry me?" asked Will  
>"YES" shouted Bella<p>

***Will puts the ring on Bella's finger***

"It stays very nice on you!" exclaimed Will  
>"Thanks" said Bella<p>

"And now for the real dessert!" exclaimed Will

***Will brought one more cake. With the form of a heart again. But now it was chocolate***

"What? Another dessert?!" exclaimed Bella  
>"Anything to my love! I will do everything for you!" exclaimed Will<p>

***They are kissing***


	6. Bella tells Rikki and Cleo the new

***The girls are going to Mako to hear Bella's new***

"Girls, I and Will are engaged." said Bella  
>"Did you decided when will be the wedding?" asked Rikki<br>"No" answered Bella  
>"Tell us when you decide when will be the wedding!" said Rikki<br>"Of course" said Bella  
>"Girls, I have to go!" exclaimed Bella<br>"Okay" said Cleo  
>"Enjoy yourselves!" wished Rikki<br>"Thanks! Bye!" exclaimed Bella  
>"Bye!" said Cleo and Rikki<p>

***Bella is going to Will's house***


	7. Talking about the wedding

***Bella and Will are walking along the beach and deciding when will be the wedding***

"So, when will be the wedding?" asked Bella  
>"What about 7th of July?" asked Will<br>"Great! I will meet with Rikki and Cleo." said Bella  
>"Okay! So we will meet later." exclaimed Will<p>

***They are kissing*  
><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><strong>*The girls are meeting at Mako to learn when will be the wedding*<br>**  
>"So when will be the wedding?" asked Cleo<br>"On 7th of July." answered Bella  
>"Great!" exclaimed Rikki<br>"Did you choose a dress?" asked Cleo  
>"No. I will go to choose later. You can come with me if you want." said Bella<br>"I will come!" exclaimed Cleo  
>"Me too. I wanna see you how do you look with wedding dress." said Rikki<br>"You can be bridesmaids if you want." added Bella  
>"Good idea!" said Rikki<p> 


	8. The wedding

***It's the day of the wedding. Bella and Will are happy and they can't wait to become a family***

"I'm very happy!" exclaimed Bella

"Bella, you are very beautiful!" exclaimed Rikki with smile on her face

"Thank you!" said Bella

***Bella goes to the guests and Will***

Lewis: Dear guests! We are here to wed Bella and Will. You, Isabella Hartley, do you want to become William Benjamin's wife?

Bella: Yes!

Lewis: You, William Benjamin, do you want to become Isabella Hartley's husband?

Will: Yes!

Lewis: You can kiss the bride!

***Bella and Will are kissing***

Cleo: Congratulations!

Bella and Will: Thank you!

Rikki: Do you want to go to the cafè to celebrate the wedding?

Bella: Yes! Good idea!


End file.
